monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Crash
Double Crashes are when both trucks involved in a race crash. Here are some notable examples of double crashes. Arlington 2019 During the final round of racing, Bakugan Dragonoid and Bounty Hunter had a double crash, with Bakugan Dragonoid winning the race. Anaheim 2017 (Show 2) The second stop at Anaheim for the Fox Sports 1 West Series had 2 consecutive races where both trucks crashed. The first race was between Grave Digger 32 and Time Flys. Grave Digger hit the edge of the final ramp awkwardly, and nosed into the landing ramp, rolling over breaking the forelink bar. Meanwhile, Time Flys clipped the cars in the turn, and spun on his side, until the truck managed to get back onto it's wheels. The second race, which was the race directly after Grave Digger/Time Flys' race), was between Monster Energy, and El Toro Loco. On the final jump, Monster Energy landed sideways, and snapped the wheel off, plowing the truck into the ground. El Toro Loco, avoiding the crashed Monster Energy, swerved out of the way, and turned too hard, causing it to roll over as well. Anaheim 2020 (Show 1) During the 2nd round of Anaheim Show 1, Bryce Kenny and Mohawk Warrior was involved in a double crash with Adam Anderson and Grave Digger after both trucks landed awkwardly after the finish line. Both trucks landed, and proceeded to roll over at the same time. Grave Digger collided with Mohawk Warrior as they rolled, and the 2 came to a stop side by side. Grave Digger would advance to the next round, and both trucks would return for freestyle. Cardiff 2019 During the first race of the 2019 Cardiff Monster jam event Neil Elliott in Max-D and Linsey Read in Scooby-Doo both rolled in the first turn. This was the first stadium race after the World Finals. Hotsy and Master of Disaster In Tupelo, Mississippi 2017, Hotsy and Master of Disaster were involved in a two truck crash during a race. The former hit the dirt pad while the latter hit a turning post car, both resulting in a rollover. This is the first double crash to occur in an arena. Bigfoot and Hercules During a race between Bigfoot and Hercules (Hess) both trucks landed awkwardly, and ended up crashing together. Bigfoot shot to the end of the track, and landed rear tires first. The sudden landing jolted the rear wheels up. The truck suddenly overbalanced, and flipped over. Hercules on the other hand, landed in such a way that broke the rear axle. The truck suddenly swerved left, out of control. The truck hit the next set of cars very awkwardly, which sent it into a Sky Wheelie. The truck then bounced sideways, and into the side protection, feet from the fans. No one was seriously injured, but Bigfoot sustained heavy damage, and Hercules more so. Bigfoot and Carolina Crusher During a race (possibly in Montreal at the Olympic Stadium as judged by the looks of the stands), Bigfoot and Carolina Crusher crashed in during the same race in nearly the same way at nearly the exact same time. Because of the strange timing and resemblance of the two crashes, this remains one of the strangest crashes in monster truck history. Megalodon and Max-D On January 5th, 2019, in the afternoon in Birmingham, Megalodon and Max-D raced against each other and both crashed at the same time. Since neither of them crossed the line, El Toro Loco was the fastest loser for the Semi Finals. Red Solo Truck/ Snake Bite In Wildwood, NJ, in 2016, Red Solo Truck and Snake Bite were racing, and on the final jump, Red Solo Truck collided into Snake Bite in mid-air. Both trucks crashed into the ground, and ended up tumbling and flipping across the sand. Snake Bite driver Vinny Venom escaped from his truck uninjured just seconds after the violent wreck and went to check on Brandon Budd, who was also uninjured. It is considered to be one of the worst modern crashes. Strangely, Red Solo Truck, which actually won the race, was able to return for the finals during that same show. The Snakebite chassis, however, experienced a significantly less convenient outcome and suffered severe damage and had to be sent to Concussion Motorsports to be rebuilt. It is also interesting to note that this is the only two-truck crash so far where the actions of the trucks influenced each-other's crashes, since Red Solo collided with Snake Bite, which caused both of them to crash. In the other two examples, Overkill Evolution and Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog as well as Carolina Crusher and Snakebite, the crashes were not directly caused by each-other and just happened to occur at the same time. Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog and Overkill Evolution During qualifying of the 2016 Monster Jam Fox Sports 1 Championship Series in St. Louis Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog and Overkill Evolution both crashed at nearly the same time. As they entered the second turn both trucks hicked up, both drivers originally recovered, but then both trucks twisted the other direction, went off the dirt on to the concrete where they eventually came to rest on their sides. This accident was similar to the simultaneous Bigfoot and Carolina Crusher crash. Both trucks were forced into the donut contest that night, which Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog proceeded to win. This was the first time two trucks crashed together since a 1980's race between Bigfoot and Carolina Crusher, the only instance where both trucks in a qualifying pair rolled at the same time and the first of two, two truck crashes in 2016, the other involving Red Solo Truck and Snake Bite. War Wizard and Stone Crusher NOTE: The image is the example one for this page. At one show, War Wizard and Stone Crusher rolled over at the same time. Zombie (Fire) and Grave Digger 36 In the third round of Monster Jam World Finals 20, both Zombie and Grave Digger 36 hit a ramp used for the 2 Wheel Skills crashed after the race. Zombie (Fire) did a bicycle and the driver, Bari Musawwir, hit the brakes and cartwheeled over. Grave Digger 36 did a little bit of a bicycle on 2 wheels on the right side, saved it then bicycled onto the left. The driver, Tyler Menninga tried to save it but it flipped over. Zombie (Fire) would return for the Semi-Finals and would be the runner-up of the racing competition. Category:Monster Truck Terms Category:Crash Types‎